


I'll send a balloon, Sam Kirk, Jim Kirk, PG

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	I'll send a balloon, Sam Kirk, Jim Kirk, PG

_**I'll send a balloon, Sam Kirk, Jim Kirk, PG**_  
The epically-talented [](http://fishspots.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishspots**](http://fishspots.livejournal.com/) is working on a "His Dark Materials" AU. This isn't that, but in commenting on the snippet a few Team Jones members got to preview, I remarked that I wanted to be an armored bear when I grow up. It got me thinking-- Jim Kirk probably did, too.

It didn't result in a happy fic, but Sam Kirk did make his first appearance in my writing, another bonus of ship wars. Messed up childhood! fic and all that entails to follow.

\--

Jimmy's sitting outside the principal's office again when Sam walks by between classes. He doesn't look happy, but then, neither does much these days.

"What happened?" he says, sitting down and slinging an arm over his little bro's shoulders.

"Got sent to the office," he says, mumbling into his ugly striped shirt and around a fat lip. His feet dangle off of the floor but he doesn't bother to kick, a sure sign that he's worried. Frank picked up a bunch of stuff at the second hand store a few weeks ago that fit, regardless of whether they liked it or not. Jimmy's not the only one who's been in a fight for getting made fun of his "new" clothes. It's a convenient mask for the other bruises and cuts. The Kirk boys-- they get into lots of fights, it's no wonder Winona's so often off-planet. Her two boys are wild-- never mind that no one's ever actually seen Jimmy fighting, just Sam.

"I can see that, genius." He ruffles Jimmy's too-long hair until his brother squirms under his hand. "Why?"

"Aptitude tests."

"So?" Sam knows his brother's way smarter than him-- than anyone he knows, all put together. Grandpa Ti used to love to tutor Jimmy in maths before he got too sick and had to be sent to the home. And then Frank came along and had no use for "smart alecky kids," just as long as their homework was done. "You answered all of their questions, right?"

"Yeah. Got 'em all right, too," Jimmy says, "'cept for the last one."

Sam scratches his head. They all had to take the aptitude tests and the last question was about what they wanted to be when they grew up. It was a subjective question-- how was it possible to get that one wrong, or at least so wrong that they'd send Jimmy off to the office?

He shifts around on the bench to look Jimmy right in the eye, kind of afraid and kind of excited-- like he so often is-- about what the answer might be. He grips him hard on the shoulder and Jimmy-- he flinches a bit as Sam lets go right away, because yeah, right, Jimmy hadn't been washing the dishes quite fast enough for Frank last night after dinner.

"What'd you say?"

"Said I wanted to be Iorek Byrnison."

It's one of Dad's old paper books, some old children's series-- they both totally love it, the series is completely fantastic and they've shared it with all of their friends, even making up stories and games. But all of their friends want to be aeronauts like Lee Scoresby or have daemons like Lyra and Will-- not Jimmy. Of course he wants to be king of the panserbjørne, invincible in his sky-iron armor.

Mrs. McKinley opens the door. "Ah. George. I should have known I would find you here too."

"It's Sam," he corrects, "and yeah, s'm'brother. Of course." Jim follows him in as he goes in to explain why Iorek Byrnison is a totally logical choice of a career-- at least for a seven-year old.

\--

A week after he runs away from the farm, guilt wracking him the whole time, he sends Jimmy an old-fashioned postcard with a picture of a polar bear that he steals from a zoo.

 _If I find Svalbard, I'll send a balloon._

He hopes Jimmy's armor holds in the meantime.


End file.
